Forcing the Hand
by Desnai
Summary: F!Courier takes Benny over the knee and gives him the punishment he deserves.  Courtesy of a fallout kinkmeme prompt. Rated M for sexual content.


_Courtesy of a fallout kinkmeme prompt. Rated M for sexual content._

_As always, reviews/critiques are always welcome._

_Fallout characters, locations, etc are property of Bethesda/Zenimax or respective owners._

_

* * *

_

The courier took a long drag on her cigarette, surveying the view before her. Everything was finally paying off. From the advantage of the Lucky 38, Vegas spread out below her. Every light glistened like a gem. All the more beautiful after everything she had done to keep it safe.

She took another pull of whiskey, savoring the complex sweet taste. A drink that bit back, just like this town. And now it all came together. A moment to collect herself; after the vigor of the past weeks, it felt strange to kick back and forget about commitments. Tonight was hers.

_And this was the perfect ending to the night_, she added to herself as the elevator announced its arrival.

She swiveled in her seat, not bothering to get up. She smiled as she took another drag on her cigarette, crossing her legs.

Benny staggered into the cocktail lounge with bound wrists, naked as the day he was born. Trust Cass to shove him out. She always had a flair for the dramatic. It didn't matter. A delicious sight indeed. She savored his confusion as he staggered around before his eyes alighted on her seated figure.

"Honey baby! Never pegged you for a sentimental broad. Couldn't get enough of the Ben-man, hey?"

It was cute, really, how he tried to maintain the upper hand despite his situation. He had shown the same panache while tied in Caesar's tent. That's what ultimately stayed her hand. And here he was. Months of tracking him down. The man shot her, left her for dead, slept with her, then had the nerve to run away. She was determined not to spend the rest of her life chasing the man. And here he was. Naked, bound, and at her mercy.

The Courier didn't answer immediately. She knew Benny; had studied as much as she could on the man who once wanted her dead. All for a package she was carrying. The package that changed the rest of her life. And now, despite all the odds, she was going to enjoy it.

She took another drag on her cigarette. Benny was starting to fidget. She drank in his discomfort. He tried to salvage what he could of the situation by sitting across from her, acting as though the lack of clothing was a conscious choice on his part.

"Benny darling. I'm disappointed in you." Her voice was low and slightly husky. She knew it drove him wild, as it did with most men.

"I told you at the hill, doll. I was heading towards the nearest sunset, and you wouldn't see me again." He paused before adding, "I thought you _wanted _me to hit scramsville."

The Courier let out a low laugh. The man was smooth, she had to give him that. It was hard to stifle her admiration. Yes, he had tried to kill her. That was business, and she would have done the same in his shoes. Bad luck he had called it, and he was right.

She stood and walked to his side, letting her eyes drink him in. He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, which made it all the sweeter. She lightly traced a finger down his cheek and across his jaw. The light stubble he had growing in was lightly abrasive to her touch. She drank that in too.

"Just because a gal gives you a stealth boy, darling, doesn't mean she wants you to disappear forever." She brushed a strand of his hair from his face. "I'm tired of chasing you all over this desert Benny. I want you here. And I _always_ get my way."

"Pussy cat, this spirit of forgiveness you're showing me." He leaned back, looking sure of himself. She had shown her cards, and he thought he had the upper hand. "You must think I'm 41 flavors of stupid to think you ain't playing some sort of angle."

The Courier laughed. She lit another cigarette and strolled to the window, looking out over Vegas; her town. She had missed their back and forth. Trust and distrust; cat and mouse. He wanted his hands back into the cookie jar. There was no mistaking that.

The smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth again. "I never said you weren't going to have to earn your forgiveness."

"What do you want me to do doll? Get down on my knees and apologize for turning tail?" Benny had moved up behind her.

"That sounds to be a good start" she replied agreeably.

"Wait, what?" He chuckled after a second. "If that's the way you wanna swing baby, who am I to disagree?"

She turned around to see him sink to his knees. A good start indeed.

"Well, savor this, girlie. Count me sorry. Now... if I'm not mistaken, these mouths of ours have appointments elsewhere" He almost sounded sincere. Adorable.

She paced around him silently for a minute, tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully. Benny was still full of swagger, state of undress or no.

"No good Benny. I'm not convinced." She shook her head, pursing her lips as though he were a puzzle she were trying to figure out. "I need to know you're not going to run off on me again."

She slowly crossed the room, sitting back down at her previously vacated seat. Benny remained on his knees, eyes tracking her across the room. The calculating look on his face said it all. If he was going to make it out of this, he was going to have to go all in. He should have known by now that she was never the type to settle for a kiss to make up.

"Baby, are you trying to make me cry? I know you figure me for a creep; what do I need to do to make us golden again?"

She couldn't hold back her deep chuckle. He was so... delicious. Closer to sincerity, he spun out his web of charming platitudes.

"Darling, you hurt me." She tapped her cigarette against the ashtray thoughtfully. "Leaving me like that. You've been a bad boy." She leaned forward for emphasis, uncrossing her legs slowly. "It's high time you were punished, Benny."

Benny stood, and walked up to her, covering his manhood with his hands. Cute. And the way he was purposely trying to look down his nose at her. Ahhh, it brought back memories of Caesar's stuffy tent. Another set of bonds, and even then he put on airs. If she weren't intent on murder at the time, she would have had her way with him then and there.

"Don't tease if you don't mean it, pussycat." His voice rumbled deep in his chest. She swore she could almost feel the air vibrate between them. He knew the game. The house always wins; came a time where all you could do was toss the dice.

The Courier straightened and let a small satisfied smile touch her lips. "That's more like it Benny baby." She brought a finger to her lips, as though she needed to think of the proper punishment. As though she hadn't been dreaming of it for the past months. "I have half a mind to give you the spanking you so rightfully deserve."

"Honey, that's all kinds of wrong, but I'm in for a dozen." Benny shot her his half-smirk smile.

The Courier let out a self-satisfied purr. A willing victim it was. A slight nod, and she caught a glimpse of Cass' shadowed figure relaxing slightly. Not that she thought she would need the backup, but she would never deny her the satisfaction of witnessing what was coming. Cass knew the value of a good show.

"Come here, darling." She gestured to the floor next to her knee.

Benny still wore his smile as he obediently knelt at her side. The Courier leaned in and gave his ear a little nibble.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." She whispered into his ear, careful to make her voice sound as breathless as possible. It wasn't hard; she was saying the truth.

She slowly ran her hand up from the curve of his ass, following his spine. She marveled at his baby soft skin. At least he knew how to take care of himself. When she reached the nape of his neck, she pushed him down over her waiting knees. She could barely contain her excitement. She had played this moment over and over in her head, and now it was happening.

"Say you're sorry Benny." She purred as she ran her fingers lightly back down his spine.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

The smack as she hit the flat of her hand against his flesh reverberated through the expansive room. Benny let out a deep grunt as he jerked against her. She had never heard a more beautiful sound. Sitting there, with Benny's weight on her lap, she had to fight back against the urge to just lay into him. He needed to enjoy this too.

She moved her hand over to his other cheek, and this time kept her hand slightly cupped as she struck him. No grunt from Benny this time, but that was good too. She fully intended on making beautiful music on his body. A symphony of light taps, echoing slaps, scrapes, and grunts.

"Mmmm. Not good enough Ben-Man. I don't believe it." She traced the seam of his ass lightly with a finger, following it to the base of his balls. She cupped them gently, careful to make no contact with his shaft.

"Sorry doll." His haltering voice rumbled deliciously on her thighs. She didn't need to look to know that he was hanging rigid in the space between her thigh and his. She gently released him, returning her hand to his ass.

She closed her eyes, and let her ears guide her. Laying into him with varying speed and intensity. It was the perfect moment, and it seemed to carry forever. He hitched, shivered and grunted against her, all the while his breath coming out in increasingly ragged gasps. The Courier imagined she could feel his heartbeat from his chest against her leg; keeping time with the percussion.

Her lips parted in pleasure. This was greater than all those drunken tumbles with the men she picked up off the strip. She had to fight the urge to grind herself against her seat or against Benny. Punishment be damned. Thankfully, Benny was closer to the edge than she was.

"I'm sorry!" His shout echoed through the room.

The Courier stayed her hand as Benny panted against her. She was slightly worried that he had came already, without her being aware. As he righted himself on his knees again she was relieved to see that he was waiting for the main course.

"Much better." She let out a small contented sigh. "Granted, you'll have to work to keep me convinced darling. But this is a great start."

She stood up and brusquely walked past him, straightening her clothing.

"Veronica will be up shortly with your clothes. Report to the Chairmen. Swank's expecting you." She kept her tone neutral; businesslike.

"But baby..." His sentence trailed off. The confused look on his face nearly broke her carefully crafted demeanor. His face was flushed, sweat working on his brow to undermine his nearly impeccable hair. His raging hard-on was just icing on the cake.

"I said this was a great start, Benny. Don't disappoint me again."

With that, the Courier stepped into the elevator where Cass was waiting. By the way her chest was heaving, it looked like she had enjoyed the show as well. _Maybe I won't have to finish myself off after all._

Benny was going to play his part, and he would be back for more. He'd cooperate, try to keep her placated, then he would make his play for power. And she would be waiting. Hoover dam was behind her. Ahead lay Benny and the fireworks of their plans and counter-plans. _Oh, this is going to be fun._


End file.
